The Kunoichi Way
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: While male shinobi usually summon a few shadow clones for a little personal time, kunoichi, the more intelligent of the two, have genjutsu… and they know exactly how to use it. Kaka/Saku/Bushin/Yama/Kaka/Gen


_***WARNING!!!: **This fic is entirley rated **NC-17** with heavy emphasis on **homosexual and bi-sexual themes**. If you are **underage, against homoeroticism, or simply do not like to read smut,** then please turn back now. This is a **Kaka/Saku/SakuBushin/Yama/Kaka/Gen** pairing fic. :wipes brow: This was made entirely for the ladies at the KakaSaku FC and for the inner female pervert in all. :wink: Also, I would like to point out that since all the sex happens the way it does.. there are reasons lube, condoms and such aren't mentioned. :nods: Anyway, on with the show and hope you ladies can follow what I pulled my hair out over. Heh. _

* * *

_**The Kunoichi Way**_

"_It's so not fair."_

A twenty four year old Sakura sighed for the tenth time walking in front of Yamato, Kakashi and Genma, on the dusty road that thankfully lead the way to their home village of Konoha.

The reason for her low spirits was entirely the fault of a certain event that had happened during their now completed mission.

During the first night in their stay within luxurious walls five days ago, she had come upon not one, not two, but _all three_ of her older teammates -completely naked and sitting half exposed with their lower halves barely covered by the steaming waters- in the bathhouse that had not indeed been the one she had been looking for.

Thankfully though, she had retained half her brain enough to head for the hills, before any of the three were sure if that pink blur -that had appeared for just the slightest of seconds- had been anything more than their imagination playing tricks on them, a possible side effect of soaking themselves for far too long in the bath.

Sakura, naked herself, had run like the wind, barely snatching up all her clothes as she had run through the changing room and later down that darkened hall in nothing but her birthday suit. Again, thankfully, she had only scared a mere handful of female servants and one of their poor young sons along her blind search for her own bathhouse –that just so happened to appear after the _fifth_ turn she had taken.

However, the damage had been done. She had seen what most kunoichi in the village only dreamt about in wild fantasies. She only found it highly unfortunate that a damn washcloth had covered up the face of her old sensei.

_Bastard!_

Then, going over the mortifying scene in her head again, Sakura inwardly cursed their wealthy client's taste for maze-like palace walls with way too many rooms to actually make sense of.

Then again, he had filled her pockets with a nice chunk of change, after merely playing security guard for his weeklong peace treaty talks with his surrounding competition. Why he had put in an order for a team of five highly experienced jounin, Sakura had no idea. They sorely weren't needed. She just knew that he had only done so to flaunt his ability to do so in the first place.

But, a jounin now herself, with Naruto and Sai having already left an ANBU mission of their own before hand, well, it went without saying that she would be added to the roster as well. She wasn't Tsunade-sama's apprentice for nothing.

Looking over her shoulder, the kunoichi regarded the three men behind her with yet another weary sigh.

No matter the amount of money she had gotten from such an easy venture, nothing changed the fact that she could never look at the three behind her in the same way…_ever_ again.

That wasn't to say that her view on the three of them had been pure and innocent beforehand.

She knew exactly what had influenced her thinking over the years. Yes. Those faults entirely rested on not one, not two, but _three_ particular kunoichi's shoulders.

Her thoughts toward a certain masked man had taken a turn for the gutter in her teens thanks to a very vocal Ino going into explicit detail on her views on her old sensei's physique.

Really, she hadn't needed to hear every little detail of the man's rear and how squishable it seemed every time he had bent over, after Ino had been pitted with the elite man, Chouji, and Shikamaru during that fight with Kakazu so many years ago.

She also hadn't needed to hear her busty mentor's impromptu and wholly lewd ponderings -to a blushing Shizune- as to the validity of a certain area of Yamato's body being extendable or not, after her assistant had struck up a relationship with the man two years ago.

Really, sometimes kunoichi could be far worse than male shinobi in the perversion department.

Her ears and face had equally burned brighter than the sun upon hearing Mitarashi Anko's depiction of Genma's vigorous prowess -solely heard against her will in the woman's public baths, mind you- just a few weeks ago..

Of course, the ex-chuunin examiner was the only one of the three behind her that Sakura had ever entertained the thought of him being…juicily handsome. He was the only one that, since her youth, she had been drooling over…like the rest of the sane women in her village.

Shurenui Genma was a hot piece of ass, even if his aloof and rather arrogant swagger depicted him as a jerk at times.

However, thanks to various sources and her own eyes, Sakura now found the three behind her mouth watering –with two depictions being completely against her will.

Although, if she was being truthful, that arrogant and authoritative side of her old sensei's had always been a slight turn on to her. …She was only human. Taboo things were always the tastiest and nothing was as tantalizing as the whole student/teacher aspect in her book.

'_Well, except a little hot man on man action of course,' _Sakura inwardly giggled with glee before…

Sakura sighed. She really was almost as bad as the late, yet always great Ero-Senin.

"Something wrong Sakura?" Genma asked somewhat concerned, watching the young woman's shoulders slump even further as she continued to trudge forward, her legs seemingly on autopilot.

"Nope." Irritatingly throwing over a shoulder, Sakura added, "I'm just _peachy_."

Bumping the reading Copy Ninja's shoulder, Genma sarcastically hissed, "What's been eating her?"

Yamato quirked his own brow at the touché female's back as Kakashi merely rolled his eyes, offhandedly commenting behind his little orange book, "It's best not to dwell on such things."

* * *

By the time they finally crossed over the threshold to their beloved village, Sakura was suitably sweaty and exhausted, feeling entirely up for a dip in the community baths.

So after Kakashi handed off the mission scroll to Yamato, with Genma sniggering behind that piece of metal dangling from between his lips, Sakura waved _hi_ and then _bye_ to the two handsome gate guards as she took off to do just that.

* * *

Unfortunately for Sakura, she quickly found herself not alone in the house of naked females and steaming waters.

Like before, Anko and Kurenai were lounging against the tiled side wall as well, their greater assets floating at the top of the wavering waters before them.

Getting in herself, Sakura stamped down a twinge of jealously as she was assaulted with tidbits of their conversation as she tried to relax with her towel folded and resting on top of her head.

"You should really brush up on your genjutsu." Kurenai advised with a smirk. Then with a snort, she added, "If you did, you wouldn't feel the need to go prowling for victims every other night,"

"Tch," Anko rolled her eyes, "Where'd the fun be in that?"

"Imagine," The ruby eyed woman leered –wholly to Sakura's astonishment as it was usually Anko who sported that particular look, "doing whatever you want, with whoever you want, in any possible way imaginable."

Anko's eyes stretch wide with her lips stretching even wider, looking like a kid on Christmas, "You mean," A gulp, "I could make…"

A nod.

"And with…"

Another nod.

"And I could throw in…"

Yet another nod.

A nasty gleam shone in Anko's eyes making Sakura feel sorry for whatever poor souls the ferocious kunoichi had in mind.

"Wait, wait," Orochimaru's old apprentice put up a hand, "How exactly does that shit work? Ain't it all in your head? I don't get it."

Sakura watched Kurenai explain to Anko, much like she had seen Kakashi-sensei slowly explain strategies to an inept Naruto during missions, "As you know, genjutsu affects the mind and thus your senses. Think of it, anything that happens while you induce yourself, you feel. You can make your own erotic video play before your eyes while being taken care of by whoever you want."

Anko shrewdly looked over the intelligent and highly genjutsu-based kunoichi before her, "Is this what keeps you from-"

"Yes," The highly monogamous woman, who hadn't started looking for another lover, replied.

"Well, damn!" Anko leered with a fist hitting the top of the water, effectively causing a splash, "Who needs friggen bushin when you got genjutsu!"

Kurenai's lips twitched upwards under her mass of black shiny hair, "Exactly."

Too Intrigued to pass this opportunity up, Sakura found her backbone enough to push forward and draw their attention, "E-excuse me, but-"

It just so happened that Sakura was also a practitioner of the genjutsu arts…

* * *

Sitting on her bowl-shaped, bamboo Papasan chair, Sakura leaned back into the rounded, cream-colored cushion with her eyes on the bed before her –it being her own.

Its matching off-white surface was without even the slightest wrinkle, its owner being a meticulous one when it came to making it –hospital corners being the favored style.

However, Sakura smirked. For that piece of furniture was just about to have the time of its life –at least in her warped little mind.

For you see, a certain conversation had prompted her to do exactly what she was about to do. And she just knew it was going to be oh so sweet.

Filled with utter anticipation, heart already palpating irregularly in her chest, the woman's hands began to form the necessary seals.

Suddenly the jutsu forced her eyes shut. And when she opened them….

"Mm," A deep voice appreciatively hummed in her right ear, making the pink haired woman lean further back into the broad chest behind her in that chair –the man's strong hands rubbing over her black spandex covered hips in the process.

Soft silver hair feathered against her neck and jaw as the masked man behind sensually nuzzled the side of her throat with covered lips and nose.

Sakura gave her own throaty hum upon feeling the rough feel of that particular mask against her skin as one of his hands went to the metal tab at the top of her chest, the fingers of his other teasing the toned muscles of her stomach just above the band of her shorts.

Sakura bit her lip, her eyes still on the unoccupied bed ahead.

Sure. She could have materialized a reluctant Sasuke, an ignorant Sai or even an adoration-filled Naruto, but Sakura _wasn't _in the mood for such things right then.

She didn't want fumbling _or_ bumbling. She didn't want adoration _or_ worship.

She wanted _possession_ and _dominance_. She wanted to struggle against her capture and love every damn minute of it.

She wanted someone _fully_ experienced, _wholly_ self-assured with just the slightest bit of _arrogance_ to boot. She wanted manly, rugged, and rough -someone to work her body into a frenzy _completely_.

Sakura wanted the one person that embodied it all: her old team leader: Hatake Kakashi.

After finally coming to terms with her attraction for the sake of her fantasy, being able to see past titles and her adolescent naïve misconceptions, Sakura saw the Copy Ninja for what he was: _the stuff wet dreams were made of_.

She didn't need to know what lay behind the mask to know it was true. She had seen enough tightened pecs, rippling abs, and sculpted shoulder blades -belonging to the man currently unzipping her shirt- to know that he was utterly lightning and sex personified.

Sakura's mouth fell open with her tongue licking her lips as the metal lined flaps of her shirt were spread wide revealing perky, flushed mounds of joy punctuated with dabs of strawberry goodness at its peaks.

"Mm." There was that hum again that sent shivers running down her spine near her ear, almost like the electricity she felt as his gloved hands cupped her breasts with a tight squeeze.

She felt entirely wanton under his ministrations, their previous teacher student relationship being the icing on the cake for her perverse pleasure. She knew for a fact that the real Hatake Kakashi only saw her as a moody teammate with a penchant for reaping physical abuse on others when angered. But that was ok, because the Kakashi behind her wanted nothing more than to get inside her moistening panties and she had absolutely no qualms with letting him.

Sakura arched into his embrace as the sides of his pointer and middle fingers trapped her sensitive fleshy buds between them and rolled.

The friction she felt vibrated to her very core, making her thighs rub together over his lap in an effort to heighten the sensation throbbing so deliciously between her legs.

Sakura gave her own content hum as she urged his touch on inwardly.

_Touch me, Sensei. _

With the words, "Show me what you want Sakura," all but hissed in her ear, the unbidden impulses rushed to her brain then -the genjutsu she had placed upon herself easily answering to her call.

The entire portion of her bedroom in front of her rippled and morphed to that of a forest setting, with the ends of the vines coming down from her ceiling wrapped tightly around the wrists of… a standing replica of the man behind her.

He stood captured in tight, black, sleeveless shirt with attacked mask, no headband, and dark blue jounin pants, his useless hands covered in their usual fingerless gloves. His lean and toned body looked absolutely fit to abuse as she continued to revel in having her peaks pinched with that warm breath on her neck and ear.

However, Replica-Kakashi wasn't alone and just as she had thought it; he was seconds away from being oh so deliciously abused to her tainted mind's liking.

Standing behind him was a leering Shurenui Genma, whose senbon was spit from his twisting lips into the tree off to the side –the very one those tentacle-like vines seemed to originate from which was actually her wall.

The puppet-master, behind that animated plant-life, stood before Replica-Kakashi, his own features smug with arms crossed as he gazed upon his precious Senpai with his replica superior glaring sexily back.

The look of animosity in replica Kakashi's one eye made her utterly squirm. He may not look like he was enjoying his current predicament, but Sakura knew that her made image of him was inwardly squirming with excitement as well. Of course she left him with his dignity. She wanted her replica to be as close as possible to the truly heterosexual male she looked up to and now _lusted_ after…with just the slightest bit of bi-sexual curiosity as well.

Sakura bit her lip, stifling a moan as the man behind her pinched what his fingers played with in protest, as she felt him push down his mask with his other hand.

His baritone was a teasing reprimand as he nibbled on her lobe next, "You naughty girl. Do you really want to see your old sensei like that?"

The kunoichi was feeling naughty alright, especially as she let the scene she had been dreaming about for the past few days play before her very eyes, "Fuck yeah."

Feeling perverse pleasure at the man behind her getting off to her own twisted fantasy, Sakura moaned at the fingers manhandling her breasts and at that bulge she now felt pressing into her backside.

Eagerly she allowed herself to rub against it, eliciting a moan from the one behind her as she watched Genma tug the hem of that tight black sleeveless shirt up out of Replica-Kakashi's pants. She purred happily as that shirt was slowly slid upwards by the manly hands sliding up the sides of the other's pale, yet oh so defined body.

The woman watched her conjured Taichou merely observe the black material pool at Kakashi's collarbone as Genma's fingers began to mimic exactly what the man behind her was doing to her own assets, the ex-chuunin examiner pressing his chest to his prey's back before her.

The moment the wood-user stepped forward and lowered his lips to what was trapped between Genma's fingers, Sakura's lips quivered with unrepressed excitement, "Oh yeah."

She felt the hands on her own chest drop as the one behind her formed seals, however.

"Consider this payback, young lady," was the smarmy comment she heard just before a cloud of smoke appeared inches from their knees with a kagebushin stepping forward.

Another set of seals, the Kakashi-bushin was no longer, the one standing before her now a copy of …herself.

Sakura's lips called out for a higher being after her other self's knees hit the floor with her own right, erect nipple being swallowed up much like Replica-Kakashi's was being by Yamato's lips across the way.

With the bushin suckling at Sakura's breast like a hungry babe, the kunoichi squirmed against the hardness trying to bisect her cheeks below, just as the voice behind her spoke up with that same air of superiority, "You like that, don't you? You naughty girl…"

Hands tangling in her bushin's hair now, loving the forbidden pleasure to go along with the forbidden imagery of man on man loving in front of her, Sakura felt Kakashi's hands returning to her body –his touch going much, much lower than before.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she felt teeth graze and bite her peaks as she watched Genma's right hand drop below Replica-Kakashi's waist…to the straining bit of man meat, whose thick form was clearly seen under those cotton pants.

As Genma's trailing fingers lightly ran the length of that throbbing bulge before squeezing, the man behind Sakura slowly massaged her own spandex covered sex, before cupping it with his middle finger purposely pressing into her already damp core.

She felt so incredibly x-rated and she was loving it. He was absolutely doing his best to tease her and Sakura was steadily losing herself to the pleasure.

Much like Replica-Kakashi being assaulted before Sakura for her visual pleasure, the kunoichi arched her back against the Copy Ninja behind her, with the bushin attached to her breast taking that opportunity to switch pebbled peaks.

Sakura moaned low in her throat as the bushin's teeth sank into her flesh just as the tip of Kakashi's finger savagely sought her covered entrance.

She was being consensually sexually abused just as the Replica-Kakashi before her. She was loving it, loving having a another female's lips –her own at that- suckling her assets, while making obscene, wet noises as the fingers below probed her covered, leaking entrance. It was both heaven and hell entirely.

Eyes still on the play before her, Sakura looked down her nose as Genma's hands worked the sides of that elastic bit of waistband down around Replica-Kakashi's manly hips, the replica silver haired one's loins springing and bouncing off his rippled belly after being freed.

That pulsing endowed bit of pinkish flesh looked absolutely good enough to eat to her. Unconsciously her tongue peaked out between her lips to swipe over a bottom lip with anticipation. She already wanted to taste the moisture pooling at that tip…

Then, she was made to lift her own hips as the man behind her worked at her own black shorts and underlying black panties.

Already wet, light pink curls being exposed for all to see, Sakura felt her thighs trapped together as the band of her shorts stopped at the middle of her creamy thighs. She moaned as the bushin unlatched from her breast with an audible suctioned release as her hands pressed the back's of the real Sakura's captured thighs to her chest, with Genma's hand, across the way, gripping and squeezing the thickened meat in his hands with a bite to the back of Replica-Kakashi's ear.

Sakura's body trembled, feeling fingers sliding through her wetness, between her puffy nether lips, before the top of her own ear was bit as a finger dipped deep into her core.

She watched Genma stroking the hardness in his hand as his other held Replica-Kakashi's hip steady.

The Replica-Kakashi across from her was equally exposed: pants pushed down to the tops of his thighs, that tight shirt riding high above his tight chest. The sight had her utterly salivating.

Feeling utterly debased, Sakura lifted her legs so that her feet rested on the edge of their chair, on either side of Kakashi's thighs, brazenly spreading her tingling thighs wide as another finger was snuggly fit between her quivering walls.

She found herself whimpering with the digits of Kakashi's other hand slipping between her lips with the command of, "Suck," being issued to her from behind. She did just that as the fingers between her legs began to move in and out of her body, matching the slow, yet purposeful tempo that Genma was giving Replica-Kakashi's twitching member across from them.

She watched her conjured Taichou finally pull away from grazing his teeth around Replica-Kakashi's extended manly buds to pull down the glaring man's mask to hook at the bottom of his chin.

The face Sakura seen in only her dreams glowered at his teammate and friend, his lips set behind a rugged jaw with his usually droopy eye set in that sexy glare usually only seen in battle. His sculpted features positively screamed sex as her Taichou leaned slowly in, tilting his head to the side with his lips set in that smug form that simply screamed, "You are mine and I'll do whatever the hell I want with you."

She watched Yamato dominate Replica-Kakashi's mouth with a hand tangling in silvery hair, forcing his Senpai to return the passionate exchange.

Then Sakura's vision was blocked momentary as the bushin came up with her gaze on the real Sakura's own lips, the clones fingers pulling at Sakura's nipples between them.

The friction between her thighs from the action and the voice egging them on with the heated and oh so dirty saying of, "That's it, just like that," had the girl on girl action progressing rapidly.

Sakura leaned forward; crushing her own mouth to the bushin's with a surprising craving for that certain taboo closeness.

Sakura's mouth dropped open further as she felt Kakashi's fingers being buried to the knuckle inside her with the bushin taking that opportunity to deepen their kiss in that moment. A battle of like tongues clashes and fought as Sakura's hips unconsciously moved back and forth over the digits curling within her womanly walls, the man behind her humming that appreciative, "Mm," in her ear again.

God, she loved that sound, especially from that man. Enjoying the ride, Sakura continued to move her hips over the fingers so deep inside that were hitting that certain spot within her body -her toes curling around the chair's edge even further.

Suddenly, before Sakura could reach that coveted climax that her working hips had been so adamantly been going for, Kakashi's hand below her waist retracted its delicious touch as her bushin let go of her lips with a pop.

As Yamato's mouth began to move south, so did the bushin's just as Genma's and the man's hands behind Sakura moved to other places on her and Replica-Kakashi's body: their rear.

Sakura felt the bushin press the backs of her thighs even harder to her abdomen and chest as the tips of Kakashi's massaging fingers, under her, found a certain puckered ring of flesh that she secretly liked to toy with herself –on nights she was feeling extremely kinky and obviously while thinking of her one obsession that being: hot steamy man sex.

Sakura watched Genma's fingers disappear between the folds of Replica-Kakashi's ass cheeks just as the folds of her nether-lips were licked by the bushin, with Yamato, so sweetly now on his knees, giving his own lavish attention to Replica-Kakashi's twitching member.

Sakura grit her teeth from the feel of the hot, wet mouth feasting on her womanly parts as she enjoyed watching Replica-Kakashi's head throw back at his length's head being suckled by another man.

Sakura cried out as the Bushin buried its face even further between her now trembling thighs, its tongue being driven deep within her seeping sex, just as a finger was pushed deep within her anal walls from behind by Kakashi.

Sakura's darkened pupils took in the way Yamato worked that bit of juicy meat down his slacked throat as Genma savagely forced another finger inside Replica-Kakashi's greedy rear, taking great pleasure in preparing the man's entrance for exactly what he -and obviously the man behind her own spread cheeks- had in mind for later.

The kunoichi reveled in the sensation of being so illicitly probed as the man behind her worked her tiny hole with what she knew to be his intent to shove something else deep into it. The simple fact that knowing Kakashi wanted to take her from behind, both literally and figuratively, flared her lust even as it was being licked by the bushin's mouth between her legs. It was almost enough to make her come; almost, but not yet, because she sorely didn't want her pleasure to end at that moment.

However, it seemed Genma and the man behind her's own restraint was lacking –just the way she wanted it.

As if they couldn't wait a moment longer, both Genma and the man behind her retracted their invading digits to relinquish their own burning desire from its cotton captivity.

Sakura felt the little pearl that had just been in the bushin's mouth throb as she watched it take Kakashi's length, now protruding between her own thighs, into its mouth. After a few nastily, and oh so sloppy sucks of the man's pole -that had Kakashi's teeth clamped on her lobe again- the fascinated kunoichi watched as the bushin helped in positioning that pulsing flesh to the entrance of her needy little hole.

Sakura felt Kakashi slip his cockhead inside her anal walls just as she watched Genma do the same to Replica-Kakashi. Hands on Kakashi's hips under her, Sakura's back bent as felt herself slid all the way down to the man's balls.

Panting, her fingers in a bruising grip on Kakashi's flesh, Sakura watched Genma struggle to still his own motions while deeply encased in Replica-Kakashi's own tight little hole as the man behind her did much the same.

Looking down her nose, as her head was bent back on Kakashi's shoulder, Sakura's eyes began to water at the corners as the bushin's mouth returned to that sensitive button as Yamato continued to suck his Senpai off in such a wonderfully sensual way.

Genma began thrusting into Replica-Kakashi just as the Kakashi behind her growled and began moving her hips up and down his own length.

"Do you like that?" The heated question was hissed into her ear from behind as Kakashi forcefully pushed up inside her, keeping her hips still as he rolled his hips in a wide circle, effectively stretching her tight walls even more to his great pleasure. "Do you like being fucked in the ass?" Another sharp thrust and grind, "Do you like it, Sakura?" After another deep thrust, Kakashi bit the top of her ear through her hair, demanding, "Answer me damn it. Do you like it, Sakura?"

The poor kunoichi's hoarse voice cracked as the next harsh thrust forced the breath from her body, "F-Fuck yes."

"Yes what?," Kakashi demanded again with a savage upward thrust as the mouth between her legs bared teeth and bit her engorged nub.

"O-Oh shit!" Sakura cried out between clenched teeth.

"Say it. Yes what?" Kakashi growled low, this time pounding upward into her with wild abandon, punishing the kunoichi for her lack of response.

Hanging on for dear life with her hand now on the curved sides of their chair, Sakura's mouth fell open unable to say a word through her seemingly clogged throat.

Through his own clenched teeth, the man behind her punctuated his every word with a savage upward thrust that bordered on abusive, "Say. It. Sa. ku. ra!"

Chest heaving, upper torso painfully contorted backward, head thrown back over Kakashi's shoulder, with the backs of her thighs pushed to her chest as she was literally eaten alive and fucked within an inch of her life, Sakura came screaming, "F-Fuck y-y-es…Se-sensei!"

With tears cascading into the sides of her temples, Sakura ground her teeth as she rode out her orgasm on the length continuing to assault her rear and the mouth latched onto her little button as the hoarse voice behind her hissed, "Good girl."

With her concentration fully falling apart from the overwhelming sensation of her orgasm, Sakura still had half a mind to focus her efforts on smaller things, like that of the two people invading her bodies orifices.

The scene before her vanished as the bushin changed to that of Yamato with Genma standing off to the side with his leaking member inches from her quivering lips.

* * *

Three ninja stood just inside an opened sliding glass door, staring at the scene before them dumbfounded.

"What the hell is-" Genma began, but cut himself off as he gazed down at the woman they had come to get for another mission, who was currently sweating with flushed skin and breathy sighs falling from between her trembling lips. With a quirked brow and a flip of the piece of metal between his lips, he tried again, "It almost looks like-"

"Mm, _Sensei…_"

A dark eye widened.

"_Genma…"_

A senbon fell.

" _Taichou…"_

Yamato swung his own gaze to the sleeping young woman -whose hand had slipped inside the black band of her shorts before their very eyes.

Needless to say, silence reigned as more sleepy, whimpered moans filled the air.

"S-Shouldn't s-someone w-wake her?" Yamato shakily asked, eyes still on the flushed woman's writhing now body.

"_I-I'm g-gonna c-co- ah!" _

Needless to say, Genma's quick hiss was equally met by Kakashi's vehemently shake of his head, "_Hell no_!"

And it went without saying that when Sakura finally did open her eyes, she really wished she hadn't.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

*****Footnote: The great quote of "Lightning and Sex" belongs to Shrymmy at the KakaSaku FC. I only borrowed her genious with her consent. :) Also, if it was hard to follow, I humbly bow at your feet. :weeps: Anyway, thanks for reading even if it was. :nods:


End file.
